User talk:Poddee
Welcome Poddee, and thank you for your edit to User:Poddee! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Paul2 (talk) 04:44, March 11, 2019 (UTC) That profile pic and infobox art is incredible! Did you draw that yourself? I wish I could draw like that. (Also same I make mistakes on this wiki all the time :P) Richtran (talk) 02:15, March 16, 2019 (UTC)Richtran Yup did it all by myself, although drawing like that can take me hours to do. Which is why I draw the way as I draw in my discussion posts. (Don't worry, you'll practice and get it one day :) ) Poddee (talk) 21:36, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Hi, it's me, Amber. I'm so sorry for leaving. I just need a lot of help right now.....Could we talk? (A Little Fan 0f Everything (talk) 03:35, June 29, 2019 (UTC))Amber(A Little Fan 0f Everything (talk) 03:35, June 29, 2019 (UTC)) No worries Amber. We can talk. Is something wrong? Poddee (talk) 03:47, June 29, 2019 (UTC) A message from VT Hi! It's me, VT. I know you are quite depressed, maybe we can sit down and have a talk, shall we? I don't know why you are going to close your account, but without you, I don't know if the community will be more bored. I like all of your drawings, that's why I seek you as a teacher of mine. But if you want to delete your account, just......go ahead. Someday, we will meet in another world very soon...... ........Please stay here, because you are my only best friend....... Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 13:10, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey Pods are you okay?? You said you'd leave... Everybody said they're really sorry and that it would break their hearts if you left... Whatever's happening, I'm really sorry.. Please don't leave... You're like family to me... Please don't go! Whenever somebody leaves, it all just feels empty. So please, don't leave. We don't hate you and we're sorry we huet your feelings. -Chaotic To Pod: I know us two have not had the most interactions but like everyone else I see you as a vital member of this wiki. Your nice, talented and friendly so I would hate to have you be gone and if it's something you need to talk about we're all willing to listen. I'll just end off with this. The picture for Cadbury and Kirbyfan's birthday, I only added people who I felt was a huge enough part of the wiki to belong on this art so it really says something that your apart of it. Sincerely: Robobot Armor Another note for you, Pod. Hey Pods, it's me again, Chaotic. I just want you to know that whatever you're dealing with, we'll help you overcome it. Heck, this wiki's helped ''me ''with some really hard irl times too. It's nice to know that I'm not the only Kirby fan in the world. It certainly feels that way at my school, because there, I feel like I can't relate to anybody. But if you ever, ever need anybody to talk to, I'm there. So don't worry. And you are most CERTAINLY a good person. You're not bad or anything. I'm sure that, one day, in the near future, possibly even a few days or weeks from now, the bad times will end. Sometimes, when I'm going through those times, I like to come here and hang out with you guys. It's a surprisingly good way to cope, because after I'm done, I feel happy. I hope you can use this place as that kind of thing too. Please, don't delete your account. Everybody is sad to see you go. We don't want you to leave. I even made a special post where everybody can write you stuff. I hope this made you feel better. Yoy aren't the only one who's been going through stuff lately. Sincerely Chaotic Chaoticfangirl234 (talk) 14:17, October 3, 2019 (UTC) A message from Blue Hello there, Pod. Just wanted to say a few things before you do or go anywhere else for today. And that’s that you are loved by every single person on here, and that we forgive you for whatever you may have did that made you feel the way you are. You’ve got a lot of good people on here that support you every single day on here, and a lot of good memories have been made because of that. Heck, a lot of the good times were when we roleplayed, collaborated, or even just TALKED in posts! So if you need to talk or vent about anything that’s been happening to you in real life, you can come to ANYONE on here, and it doesn’t even have to be me! But only come when you’re READY, as I don’t want you to rush coming back when I know you’re probably dealing with things in real life. And just remember I’m here, and so is everyone else. Thank you for reading, Blue A message from Jamabastion Hyness 99 Bonjam, I know I might be too annoying today (since I made lots message in your accounts for almost every Fandoms) but I'm writing again because... *sob* we really wanted you to stay. We can discuss here, post our photos and polls, and we can stay together, like a family, juh? We can support one another, and share our feelings together... WHOOPS! I've talked too much, but... You don't need to be sad because... We will always be there with you... Yours faithfully, Jamabastion Hyness 99 P.S. If you leave, I will be lonely... and I might die for sure... And Dark Hyness depressed as well, as he really REALLY loved Depod, and even wanted to date her... ... Can you do me a favor of letting Depod to date Dark Hyness? GRACE US GLORIOUS DARK LOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRD!! (talk) 14:51, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Hey Poddee it’s icebreaker456 and I just hope you’re ok --Icebreaker456 You probably don't know who I am but I know you're feeling bad. I know your favourite character is Bandana Waddle Dee but what do you think about Bandana Waddle Doo? I hope this makes you feel a bit better - Zackson224 I like it :D Thanks! Poddee (talk) 22:07, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Me again, Pod. (Please don't ignore this!) Please, don't leave... We won't forget you, and you don't irritate or annoy anybody! In fact, you make us super happy! Which is why we want you back... Please, just don't do this again... I cried so much for you and i thought about you the entire week of that trip. Because I was worried you'd never come back! You're so enjoyable to be around, and you're like a sister to me. Not in a weird way, but like a super close friend. I just want you to know that we don't hate you at all! In fact, we really like you! So you can come back whenever you're ready. Just remember, if you ever need anybody, even if you feel like there isn't anyone else, just talk to me. Thank you for reading this. -Your friend, Chaotic Chaoticfangirl234 (talk) 14:51, October 22, 2019 (UTC) how do you add that contents thing to your profile? AWESOME CLASHER556 (talk) 00:55, December 3, 2019 (UTC)awesome clasher556 What do you mean? Poddee (talk) 01:11, December 3, 2019 (UTC)